Strength of Heart
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson's goal in life is to kill the dragon Kratus that murdered his family long ago. When the dragon appears on his doorstep in human form, it seems like all of his dreams will come true. But these things don't always go as planned.. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm not really sure where this idea came from, but I hope you'll find it interesting. I have chapter 2 written, and plan on seeing this through, but I have other writing work (as always), both school and personal, so I can't make any promises on regularity after that.

One more note- this first bit may be a little confusing. Don't worry, everything will be explained.

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Thursday had started off horribly, with a thundering storm that shook the floors and rattled the windows. Blaine Anderson gazed at his reflection in the full-length mirror, murmuring to himself as he dressed for the day.<p>

"I'll be surprised if this God-forsaken rain doesn't shut down trade. What do you think, James?" This last part was directed at the butler, standing carefully at attention by the door.

"Whatever you say, sir."

Blaine chuckled as he pulled the last knot on his bowtie. "Of course. That's what you always say."

"I do as you have instructed me, sir."

Blaine had just opened his mouth to reply when a bright flash of lightening illuminated the window. The thunderclap that immediately followed sounded as if a gun had been shot inside the room. The lights went out.

"Oh, blast it all." Blaine exhaled sharply through his nose and turned to face the butler. "James, would you be so kind as to fetch me some candles?"

"Already done, sir," the old man replied, and left the room.

"Of all the days for a storm…" Blaine collapsed into a chair, rubbing his forehead. He'd been planning this day for weeks now- every possible objection his colleagues might have and how to counter it, every from-the-gut reason backed up with cold, hard logic- and now the whole thing was ruined because he couldn't get prepared on time.

Something rumbled outside. Again. Blaine glanced up towards the window. That hadn't sounded like thunder.

…A faint red light was shining against the glass.

"Sir, I've brought you the candles you reques-"

"I don't give a damn about the candles! Get someone outside and find whatever it is that's doing that, now!"

The butler paused, gaze following Blaine's outstretched finger. His eyes widened, then he bowed and went out. Blaine followed him- along the corridor, down the stairs- but not into the front lobby. He waited, hands clenched around the doorframe, staring intently out into the rain.

Minutes passed. The only sound was that of the storm. Blaine had nearly ceased to breathe. He knew what this was, recognized the energy. Every hunter knew the signature of a dragon.

_THE dragon._

Two figures slowly reappeared in the distance. They were carrying something between them… something small. As they approached, Blaine could make out individual limbs. There were only four. He frowned in disappointment. What sort of creature this size could produce so much energy? He could've sworn he'd sensed…

At last they entered through the double doors, suits heavy with rain. Blaine dropped to his knees as they brought their cargo forward.

"Would you like us to bring it to your chambers, sir?"

"No." Blaine waved them off, eyes fixed on the unconscious creature. "I'm fine. Leave it. But please… close the door."

Once everyone had left, he turned his attention back to his prize, soaking wet and limp on the cold tile floor. This was not at all what he had expected- the creature was humanoid, but the aura that surrounded it was unmistakable. Dragon-like. Carefully, he ran a hand over the pale, silky skin.

"So perfect. Just like a young maiden's…" Blaine pushed back the short locks of hair that fell over the creature's forehead. Nothing there. He quickly glanced over its back. Nothing there, either. He paused. Then, very gingerly, he rolled the creature over and studied its front.

There it was, shining as brightly red as in his memories. The heart jewel of Kratus.

That day, so long ago now, still burned red-hot in his mind. The screams, the fire… he could practically taste the molten heat that had spewed from the dragon's mouth. And now that mighty creature was at his mercy, fragile and splayed out at his feet.

Blaine smiled. Everything was falling perfectly into place, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a little surprised (though very pleased) that some people have shown interest in this. Here's the second bit- Kurt finally gets a little screen time. :P I'm a little busy with papers at school at the moment, but I will try to have the next chapter out within a week or so. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"You expect us to do <em>what<em>?"

Similar sentiments echoed from around the table. Blaine leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, resisting the impulse to scowl.

"Only that which you're told, gentlemen. And I believe I made myself quite clear." His eyes narrowed as he stared at each man in turn. "The dragon Kratus is no longer a threat to humankind. That means his extensive wealth is ours for the taking. I thought you would be flattered that I bothered to include you in this endeavor at all."

Noah Puckerman leaned back in his seat, expression skeptical. "You want me to invest in this venture of yours, you need to offer me something real. You know most people don't even believe in that dragon, anyway?"

"Exactly." Sam Evans swiveled his chair to face Blaine directly. "It's a great idea, Blaine, but we've been over this before. You have to understand that sometimes you just have to let things go."

"Let things go?" Blaine kept his voice light, though he was sure even the most oblivious of them could catch the electric tension beneath his words. "Let _go_ of the fact that my town was destroyed by this dragon you call a flight of fantasy? That my parents were _killed_?"

Sam flinched, though Puckerman and his woman friend, Santana Lopez, didn't seem fazed.

"We're not saying that wasn't a tragedy for you, Blaine," Finn Hudson said placatingly, "but I mean, think about it. Do you have any proof that it exists at all?"

Despite it being an ugly expression, Blaine allowed himself to smirk. "Ah, but I do. Follow me, gentlemen… and lady."

He beckoned to the butler, then turned and left the room. After a few seconds, he heard the others stand and follow.

Blaine led them along the back hallway towards the basements, not bothering to check if they were keeping up. If they missed their chance at glimpsing his magnificent prize, too bad for them.

He took out his keys as they approached the door. "Stay up here, James. I'll call if you're needed."

The butler nodded and Blaine glanced back at the others. They seemed interested, if anxious. Good.

"Please remain _silent_ as you come downstairs," Blaine instructed. "He may be slightly temperamental."

The pungent smell of blood wafted up to them as the door swung open. Finn grimaced and Sam retched. Blaine chuckled.

"I apologize for not warning you. Dragons require a… unique diet."

Santana wrinkled her nose. "Now that's just disgusting."

Blaine only smirked and descended down the polished wood stairs.

The persistent clinking of chains greeted them as they reached the bottom, echoing off the cold stone walls. Blaine cleared his throat. "Are you awake, dragon?"

There was a quiet growl in reply, almost like a cat's. The others began to whisper among themselves, but Blaine waved them off. "I've brought some colleagues of mine. I expect you to behave respectfully towards them."

No response. At last Blaine led the others past the curve in the wall, revealing the creature. Slightly marred by dirt from the floor, its pale skin shone with a beautiful luminosity in the darkness. It raised its head.

"That's a dragon?" Finn asked quietly, voice confused.

Puck crossed his arms. "Doesn't look like one."

Blaine glared at them. "I understand your skepticism- I can't explain why he's appeared in human form- but I assure you, you are looking at Kratus." He pointed at the dully glowing spot on the creature's chest. "There's the heart jewel to prove it."

The creature's sapphire blue eyes glinted.

"Uh-huh." Santana gave the creature an appraising look. "If anything, Anderson, I'd say you have a nymph here. An attractive one, to be sure, but just a nymph." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine took a breath, trying to calm himself. If he lost his cool, everything would be over. They'd never believe him again. "I can prove it. Wait here."

As he walked to the supplies closet, he allowed himself to pound out his frustration through his heels. They thought he was crazy, that much was obvious. But they would see. They would follow him, in the end.

He opened the closet and glanced over the implements inside. After deliberating for a moment, he retrieved an electric prod and returned to the others.

"One of the main features of dragonkind is their ability to breathe fire," Blaine said, gazing almost fondly at the creature in the corner. "However, most people are unaware of another ability- their resistance to injury."

He tossed the prod up and down a few times, testing the weight in his hand. "Granted, that may be slightly compromised, considering his current form, but at least one of those will be proven in this experiment." Without warning, Blaine's hand clenched firmly around the prod and he thrust it directly into the creature's midsection.

Before the weapon could make contact, however, the creature leapt out of the way with surprising agility. At the end of its chains, it turned around and hissed, baring its teeth. Blaine struck again. This time the prod made contact with the creature's right arm. The resulting howl of anger and pain caused Finn and Sam to quickly cover their ears.

"Do you see?" Blaine called to them. "No mark. Now," and here his eyes darkened, "show me fire, you beast!" This time the prod grazed the creature's torso, causing it to curl in on itself from the pain.

Again and again Blaine struck, at any and every section of bare skin he could reach. The creature had long since stopped fighting back, or even making any sound, when finally Noah grabbed his arm.

"That's enough, Blaine," he said quietly.

The shorter man paused, arm raised. The creature lay curled in a ball on the stone floor, pale skin showing only the faintest pink marks as evidence of what he had done. Huddled together by the stairs, the others gazed at him with expressions ranging from pity to disgust. Blaine slowly lowered his weapon.

"I-… I'm sorry," he managed to get out, voice hoarse. "I didn't mean to- I think you should go, now."

Sam, Finn and Santana quickly left without saying a word. Noah lingered for a moment, then he, too, was gone. Blaine cast one last look over the creature's trembling body, exhaled quietly, and then ascended the staircase without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of those who have been adding this to your favorites and alerts. I know this is a little bit slow to start, but next chapter we'll get into a little bit more action. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>It was a few days before Blaine could bring himself to return to the basement. The days passed by agonizingly slowly without thoughts of visiting the creature to inspire him, but the dragon had seen him lose control. That was unforgivable. He needed to be calm, cool, and dominant at all times around his captive.<p>

His friends hadn't called. After that awful display, he couldn't blame them. But he did need their financial support for this mission. He leaned back in his chair, resting his chin in his hand. He needed some bait, something to re-capture their interest.

He needed information.

The dragon didn't seem to have changed position in all three days of his absence. Blaine paused at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at the creature, still curled into itself on the floor. He could barely feel its aura.

"What do you want?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "It speaks." He hadn't been expecting this. The dragon's speaking voice was soft, calm… almost feminine.

"Are you going to torture me again?"

Blaine clamped his lips shut against a snap response. He needed to remain calm if he was to gain any information from the creature. That meant not letting his temper get the best of him.

"Only if necessary." He cleared his throat. "I… apologize for my actions the other day. That was out of line. However, I do require information from you. I would prefer it if this could end… relatively without violence."

The creature stirred at last, propping itself up on its elbows. " 'Want this to end'? If you mean my death, I think you've… bitten off a bit more than you can chew." It smirked at its own humor, revealing pointed canines.

_Breathe. Just breathe. _"I think we both know that I don't want you dead." _Yet._ "All I want is for you to give me some information."

The creature tilted its head, almost coyly. "And what if I don't want to tell you anything? I do enjoy the chase."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I see you haven't 'chased' the meat I've so graciously left you."

He'd noticed it when he first came down the stairs; the raw red meat still sat, untouched, in its corner. The dragon's smug expression faded slightly.

"I… can't eat it when I'm like this," it replied, trying- and failing- to sound haughty. "I'd like it cooked, if barbarians like you know how to do that yet."

"I'll make you a deal." How his voice was still calm, Blaine had no idea. The creature knew how to try his patience better than most. "You give me the information I'm looking for, and I'll give you something more to your taste."

There was silence for a moment, save for the quiet, almost purring growl coming from deep within the dragon's throat. Then-

"No." The creature actually had the audacity to look down its nose at Blaine as it refused. "You humans are known for your charity. You'll let me go long before I have to worry about starving."

Heat rose in Blaine's face.

"You think so? You think I would ever, willingly, let a murderer go free?" The creature's back began to arch like a cat's; if it had a tail, it would be thrashing, but Blaine, incensed, paid it no mind. "I've had enough of your lip, beast!"

Almost without thinking he strode forward, hand raised, ready to strike.

_ The sky grew dark. The air stilled, quiet, over the town. Then, without warning, it exploded into a gust reeking of frozen death that shattered the glass in the windowpanes._

_ "Mommy?"_

_ "Don't worry, Blainey, everything will be all right."_

_ The stench of decay, growing stronger by the minute, spread throughout the house. Father left, carrying his sword._

_ Then came the screams._

_ Mother held him close for the longest time, reassuring him that everything was fine, of course Father was coming back, don't you worry… come along now, Blaine, towards the cellar, down the stairs, now, careful, careful._

_ Then the door closed._

_ "Mommy?"_

Blaine's hand faltered.

The dragon cocked its head, all traces of hostility gone. " 'Mommy'? Where did that come from?"

Blaine didn't respond. He stumbled back a step, eyes glazed over and unseeing. Slowly, almost like a zombie, he turned around and climbed up the stairs without saying a word.


End file.
